nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuru Hitokoe
Mitsuru Hitokoe「一声 三鶴'' Hitokoe Mitsuru''」 is a supporting character in the Nanbaka Web Manga and anime. He is the chief broadcaster of Nanba Prison. Appearance Mitsuru is a skinny man of above-average height with a dark complexion. He has black, spiky hair. The color of his eyes is unknown due to him persistently wearing black sunglasses with gold frames. He has multiple piercings on his face, including several gold hoops in each ear, a gold hoop on his lips and a stud on his tongue and four studs on his left eyebrow.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25, Chapter Cover His nails are painted black, and he sports a tattoo with a dark red flame-like pattern that extends from his right leg all the way up to his cheek, with additional red tattoos on his back.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 45.5 Mitsuru wears a modified version of the Nanba Prison guard uniform. His jacked is longer than average and worn slightly open, exposing his chest and a gold chain around his neck. He wears a green and gold belt and tall, dark green boots with red straps and soles. He wears dark red, fingerless gloves, and sports a pair of red and turquoise headphones around his neck. His hat is decorated with a gold microphone motif and his ID badge is pinned to the left side of his chest. As a broadcaster, he wears a yellow armband on his left arm adorned with the kanji for "broadcaster". Personality Mitsuru is an upbeat individual characterized by his constant enthusiasm and carefree nature. Described as the prison's noise problem, he is loud, boisterous and energetic; he is known to both shoutNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 21 and play music at too loud a volume,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 97.1 to the perpetual irritation of those around him. He is very childish, known for teasing others,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 18 pulling pranks at a moment's noticeNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 162 and habitually failing to take dangerous situations seriously; after deducing Enki had escaped the Gogyousan Underground Prison, he displayed no panic but appeared almost excited at the gravity of the situation. While his childishness is often a source of annoyance for guards, the inmates find his antics amusing. Mitsuru goes to great lengths to entertain the inmates, having assisted Uno with his recreation room,Nanbaka Web Manga: 58 helped plan and build Nico's game console and even planned and saw to the construction of an artificial beach for them.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 45.5 This, along with his act of ensuring that Hitoshi was able to work with his brother for a day upon his request,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41 displays a certain amount of compassion. Plot Write about the character's experience and significance to the plot here. Trivia *Mitsuru's name is derived from the kanji "three" 三 ''mi ''meaning "three", and 鶴 ''tsuru ''meaning "crane, stork". His surname, Hitokoe, is derived from 一 ''hito ''meaning "one" and 声 ''koe ''meaning "voice". *Mitsuru is an allusion to a crane in a story called Tsuru no Ongaeshi. *According to Mitsuru's character card;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37.2 **His favorite color is obsidian black. **He likes scones, udon, karaoke and Hajime. **He dislikes ohagi and quiet atmospheres. **His hobbies are playing pranks, collecting records and playing with Hajime. *Mitsuru has unusually sharp hearing.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15 *Mitsuru's mode of transportation is a loud vehicle resembling a Segway, which he allegedly owns at least six of.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 97.1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nanba Prison Category:Nanba Staff